Truth in Chaos/Transcript
Mission briefing 19:04 HOURS Briefing Meeting Osaka, Japan Leader: My apologies for meeting here, but this situation requires a quick resolution. Leader: Long story short, the Shinjitsu no Konton cult are in possession of VX nerve gas and are planning on releasing it into a crowded populous. Leader: A defecting member of their clan has divulged the location of their compound, in doing so he and many other members who are in disagreement with the cults VX plans have been held against their will. Leader: We will be infiltrating the compound, locating and tagging all VX gas locations for the hazmat teams, and liberating as many hostages as possible. Leader: There are some examples over there of what the VX containers should look like. Leader: Let's get moving, time is short. Operative 1: Let's go! Operative 2: Let's talk later! Operative 3: Konnichi Wa! (Good afternoon) Hostage: Is good to see you! Mission start 19:39 HOURS Toruko manor house near Osaka, Japan Leader: We'll cover you while you head for the side entrance. Once you're in position we'll hit the front. If ignored Leader: Didn't you hear me? You take the side entrance! Overheard Hostage: Why are you doing this? The VX will kill us all! Terrorist: Shut up you traitorous inu! You're lucky to still be alive. (Radio to hazmat) Leader: Hai(Yes), act knowledge control. Leader: Go! Go! Go! Terrorist: Who's over there? Terrorist: Intruders! Over here! Terrorist: Kuso, they are getting in! Lock us down! Hostage rescue Hostage: I just don't know when it all went so wrong. I know there are at least 5 others being held hostage. I can make it out from here myself. Be careful. Hostage out Okano: Hostage has been rescued. Conversation Terrorist 1: No one will oppose our cause once this plan is put in motion. Terrorist 2: Absolutely... the world will be forced to listen the truth. Terrorist 3: When will it start? Terrorist 1: Soon enough, soon enough... Okano coming CNC: Okano is moving in behind you. Bring hostages directly to him for extraction. Hostage dead, mission fails CNC: What do you mean you lost a hostage?! Baka! (Japanese for Stupid) Okano talks Okano: Bring me the hostages. Okano: Get Going! There are still hostages that need assistance! Okano: We've got all the hostages, but there's still more VX to be located. Sniper attack CNC: We're pinned down by sniper fire from the courtyard balcony. Take him out! Sniper dead CNC: Thanks for the help with the sniper. Proceed through the house with caution. Backroom sequence Hostage: You shouldn't do this! It doesn't help our cause. Terrorist: What do you know turncoat? You obviously don't take our cause too seriously. Hostage: I don't think you understand the ramifications of releasing the VX here...the death toll will be... Terrorist: Exactly...the death toll will be catastrophic. Not sit down! Terrorist: They are coming! Get those barrels on the truck! Terrorist: They're at the door, get moving! The truth must prevail! (When the enemy spots the player approaching) Terrorist: Intruders! Release the VX gas now! Terrorist: Release the gas! Our plan will be complete! Warning CNC: You should be approaching an area with VX containers. Hazmat messages Hazmat: Location noted. Keep looking, there should be more. Hazmat: Location noted. That should be all for this area. The rest should be in a garage at the back of the compound. CNC: Make sure all the VX has been identified in this area. Use your radio to alert the Hazmat teams. The hostages CNC: Make sure you've gotten all the hostages out. Okano: I'll get her out of here. Okano: I'll take care of him. Done CNC: Nice work so far. All known hostages have been extracted and you've tagged all VX in your area. Proceed into the rest of the compound. CNC: Make sure you've located all VX containers and removed all hostages before proceeding further. We don't want to miss anything Mission Faliure CNC: All units, report in! Unit is down, repeat unit is down! (Player died) Terrorist: The truth will prevail! You will die like the rest! (A terrorist releases VX Gas) Secrets Mr. Clean: Talk is easy, action is difficult. Yet action is easy, true understanding is difficult Kanaeda: Shut up, Russell! Kiltron: What do you mean we're done? I'm still missing art assets! Castle: @#$!! There's no chicken in this chicken-fried steak! Psyko: Shut up, Russell! Weasl: hmmm? Levelord: You're not supposed to be here Paradox: Ship It! Unknown: Oh, you shouldn't have done that! (Only appears if all the characters are killed) Credits Truth in Chaos by Todd "Mr.CleaN" Rose, level designer from Ritual Entertainment. Category:Transcripts